battridewarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamen Rider OOO
Kamen Rider OOO is a playable character, debuted in Kamen Rider: Battride War. Biography Eiji is the son of a politician who travels the world with his grandfather, thus growing up in a lavish environment. While in Africa a year prior to the beginning of the series, Eiji attempted to use his fortune to help out a small village. However, his money was used to fund a civil war that cost the life of a little girl Eiji befriended, whose death he was unable stop, forced to looked on helplessly. Though the Hino family used his sob story to get the people's support, the ordeal peculiarly caused Eiji to lose all selfish desires, resulting him being a vagabond with no permanent job, no home, almost penniless and no life. He became willing to help those in need, often going so far as to risk his life for complete strangers. Eiji's rationale for helping people is if someone reaches their hand out to him and he does not reach back, he will regret it for the rest of his life. Returning to Japan to allegedly fund more of his world travels, Eiji's latest part-time job at the Kougami Art Museum ends due to the destruction of the museum around him while in a drugged slumber, taking a strange red coin he found as his supposed pay. This causes a disembodied arm to begin to follow him around, demanding the red coin from him which is actually a part of his being. However, when attacked by a Yummy, the arm reveals himself as Ankh of the ancient beings known as the Greeed, and the red coin is one of his Core Medals. When Eiji risks his life to rescue him, Ankh gives him two more Core Medals and the OOO Driver as means to transform into Kamen Rider OOO. After destroying the Yummy, Eiji learns more about the Greeed and Medals from Ankh, who originally intends for Eiji to be a tool for gathering Cell Medals for him. However, after the Greeed take the half dead body of Shingo Izumi for his own, Eiji manages to force Ankh into promising him that he can transform to save lives, not just to gather Cell Medals. Feeling guilty for getting Shingo involved, Eiji remains by Ankh's side as the two are joined by Shingo's little sister Hina Izumi. Soon after facing the Greeed Kazari that Eiji is approached by the Kougami Foundation, and is offered a partnership with them in the fight against the Greeed. In the process, joined by Akira Date, Eiji learns more of the Greeed's desire to become whole and the reason why Ankh is unable to assume his complete form when Ankh(Lost) appears. However, things change when Eiji becomes a host to half of a set of purple Core Medals that react to his lack of selfish desires, the same presumed reason why he is able to use Kamen Rider OOO's powers without any sign of going berserk so far, with dangerous consequences. Though Eiji managed to keep the purple Core Medals under control and with time, even use their powers at will, they are later revealed to be slowly turning him into a Greeed, evident from the fact that he has lost his sense of taste by the time Ankh is absorbed by his other self and Shingo is now well enough to survive on his own. However, Eiji's condition worsens when the freed Ankh, with three of his Core Medals utterly destroyed with Ankh (Lost)'s destruction, forcefully possessed Shingo's body again and turned his back on Eiji. Soon after, Eiji learns from Kousei Kougami, the Foundation's owner, that the only way to counteract the purple Core Medals is to acquire a desire of his own, something he is yet capable of doing as he turns into the dinosaur-like Eiji Greeed after absorbing two more purple Core Medals forcefully inserted by Maki to have him go on a rampage. However, it is by then that Eiji remembers that his desire is to have power, although again it is so that he can help others. He later agrees to Kougami's suggestion to absorb all of the Cell Medals in the Kougami Foundation's possession to achieve that desire. However, it does not halt Eiji's Greedification, as he sees the purple Cores as part of his powers and refuse to hand them over to Kougami, continue using them even though they consumes him. During his final battle, he uses all the Cell Medals in his body in a risky attack that fails to destroy Maki. But before Eiji rampages as a Greeed, Ankh gives Eiji his last three Core Medals, disappearing and allowing Eiji to assume Tajadol Combo to defeat Maki, who's destruction creates a black hole destroying Eiji's purple medals and sucking the other Core Medals into it, except Ankh's broken Taka Core. As Eiji falls back to the earth, Ankh appears to him as his disembodied arm, thanking him and saying his farewells, before disappearing into half of the broken Taka Medal that once held his consciousness. Saved by Kamen Rider Birth, he realized that the power that he seeks are the people that he had bonded with, and that he does not have to save people alone. He received the other half of Ankh's Core Medal that Hina found and later leaves Japan and resumes his journey around the world, unaware that a spectral Ankh arm is following him. In Movie War Mega Max, it is revealed that Eiji is currently working together with Kougami Foundation on their attempt to create new Core Medals in hope of restoring Ankh's Core Medal. As a result, Eiji is helped by Ankh from the future and regains most of his Core Medals while obtaining the Super TaToBa Medals. In Super Hero Taisen, Eiji is revealed to have restored the purple Dinosaur Medals. Helping the Gokaigers, he gives them each a Core Medal from his set that become special Ranger Keys they use to transform the six main combos of Kamen Rider OOO. Details OOO needs to do a via attacks, in order to be able to change in a Full Combo form (except PuToTyra Combo), but has a limit, if you remained in some Full Combo form and lack of Rider Glide. - Battride War II= Most of the Full Combos (except PuToTyra Combo) has only has 1 special moves and air attack. For ShaUta Combo, despite having 1 air attack, considered it to have 2 air attacks, while TaJaDor Combo is now additionally have aerial attacks due to this form ground moves' re-improvements. When Transformed into Full Combos, OOO will goes to ■-Strings immediately. Full Combo Limits: 20 (Starting Level) > 40 (Level 17) > 60 (Level 31) seconds Combos The following combos are available to OOO. *TaToBa Combo (default) **Super TaToBa Combo NEW (Ultimate Final Form) *Full Combos (via attacks and limited time) **GataKiriBa Combo **LaToraTah Combo **SaGohZo Combo **ShaUTa Combo **TaJaDor Combo **BuraKaWani Combo NEW (unlocked during his Movie mission) *PuToTyra Combo (Strongest Final Form) TaToBa Combos= One of the two (three since there are two version of TaToBa) Combos to have a Rider Glides. - Super TaToBa Combo= Super TaToBa Combo is an Ultimate Form accessed by pressing R2 when entering super gauge final form and the Ultimate Form gauge is full. Similar to PuToTyra Combo, the form also only revert to original TaToBa Combo. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Gush-X Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a series of fast claw attacks **Good for dodging on 5th and 6th strings *Running ■: a running claw attack **Good for dodging *Air ■-■-■: a three times aerial claw attacks *Air ▲: Rider Kick *▲: Super Tora Claw Barrage **Press again four more time for more hits **Can be directed *●: Clock Up-like radial attack *▲+●: Super TaToBa Kick }} |-|GataKiriBa Combo= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: None Moves *■-■-■(2)-■-■(6)-■: a six wrist pad slash, followup with head flash *Running ■: an wrist pad slash *Air ■ or Air ▲: an overhead wrist pad slash *▲ or ● or ▲+●: GataKiriBa Kick |-|LaToraTah Combo= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: None Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■(5)-■: a Liodias head flash to a four claw attacks ended with Shoran Kyakku to claw slash *Running ■: an running claw dash attack *Air ■ or Air ▲: an aerial diving claw attack *▲ or ● or ▲+●: Gush Cross **Auto-Guard before the attack |-|SaGohZo Combo= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: None Moves *■(5)-■(7)-■-■-■-■: a five stomp kicks to spinning lariat followup with two punches to smack ended with rocket punches *Running ■: Double Lariat *Air ■ or Air ▲: an aerial stomp kick *▲ or ● or ▲+●: SaGohZo Impact |-|ShaUTa Combo= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: None Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■(7)-■: a series of tentacle attacks *Running ■: a tentacle attack *Air ■ or/to Air ▲: Rider Kick(s) **Can link from Air ■ to Air ▲ *▲ or ● or ▲+●: Octo Banish |-|TaJaDor Combo= TaJaDor Combo is now additionally have aerial attacks due to this form moves' re-improvements. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: None Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■: a two punches to two kicks ended with two fiery punches *Running ■: knee kick *Air ■: a flight + a series of aerial shots **Spammable *Air X: Air Dash **Hold and release *Air ▲: Prominence Drop *▲ or ● or ▲+●: Prominence Shot |-|BuraKaWani Combo= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: None Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■(3): a three punches to four kicks, ended with summoning Burangi from his head via Cappello Brush *Running ■: a running punch *Air ■ or Air ▲: a dive punch *▲ or ● or ▲+●: Warning Ride |-|PuToTyra Combo= One of the two (three since there's two version of TaToBa) Combos to have a Rider Glides. PuToTyra Combo is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is full. After transforming, OOO performs Strain Doom, in which can be directed. This form may not affect to return into other main full combo form changes due to limitations on those forms, and can only revert back to TaToBa Combo. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Radial Slash with Medagabryu Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a two axe attacks to claw attack and three axe attacks ended with Tail Divider *Running ■: a shoulder tackle *Air ■: Gust (dive) **Can be followed with aerial specials when hit or before hits the ground *Air X: Air Dash **Hold and release **Air ▲: Gust (air radial dash) ***Unblockable *▲: Tail Divider **Press two more times for more hits *●: Gust (ground) *▲+●: Blasting Freeze - Battride War Genesis=Most of the Full Combos (except PuToTyra Combo) has only has 1 special moves and air attack. For ShaUta Combo, despite having 1 air attack, considered it to have 2 air attacks, while TaJaDor Combo is now much more different aerial attacks. When Transformed into Full Combos, OOO will goes to ■-Strings immediately. Full Combo Limits: 20 (Starting Level) > 40 (Level 17) > 60 (Level 31) seconds Combos The following combos are available to OOO. *TaToBa Combo (default) **Super TaToBa Combo (Ultimate Final Form) *Full Combos (via attacks and limited time) **GataKiriBa Combo **LaToraTah Combo **SaGohZo Combo **ShaUTa Combo **TaJaDor Combo **BuraKaWani Combo *PuToTyra Combo (Strongest Final Form) TaToBa Combos= One of the two (three since there are two version of TaToBa) Combos to have a Rider Glides. - Super TaToBa Combo= Super TaToBa Combo is accessed by pressing R2 when entering Strongest Form at 100%. Similar to PuToTyra Combo, the form also only revert to original TaToBa Combo. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Gush-X Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a series of fast claw attacks **Good for dodging on 5th and 6th strings *Running ■: a running claw attack **Good for dodging *Air ■-■-■: a three times aerial claw attacks *Air ▲: Rider Kick *▲: Super Tora Claw Barrage **Press again four more time for more hits **Can be directed *●: Clock Up-like radial attack *▲+●: Super TaToBa Kick }} |-|GataKiriBa Combo= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: None Moves *■-■-■(2)-■-■(6)-■: a six wrist pad slash, followup with head flash *Running ■: an wrist pad slash *Air ■ or Air ▲: an overhead wrist pad slash *▲ or ● or ▲+●: GataKiriBa Kick |-|LaToraTah Combo= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: None Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■(5)-■: a Liodias head flash to a four claw attacks ended with Shoran Kyakku to claw slash *Running ■: an running claw dash attack *Air ■ or Air ▲: an aerial diving claw attack *▲ or ● or ▲+●: Gush Cross **Auto-Guard before the attack |-|SaGohZo Combo= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: None Moves *■(5)-■(7)-■-■-■-■: a five stomp kicks to spinning lariat followup with two punches to smack ended with rocket punches *Running ■: Double Lariat *Air ■ or Air ▲: an aerial stomp kick *▲ or ● or ▲+●: SaGohZo Impact |-|ShaUTa Combo= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: None Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■(7)-■: a series of tentacle attacks *Running ■: a tentacle attack *Air ■ or/to Air ▲: Rider Kick(s) **Can link from Air ■ to Air ▲ *▲ or ● or ▲+●: Octo Banish |-|TaJaDor Combo= TaJaDor Combo is additionally have aerial attacks due to this form moves' re-improvements since the second game. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: None Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■: a two punches to two kicks ended with two fiery punches *Running ■: knee kick *Air ■: a flight + a series of aerial shots **Spammable *Air X: Air Dash **Hold and release *Air ▲: Prominence Drop *▲ or ● or ▲+●: Prominence Shot |-|BuraKaWani Combo= *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: None Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■-■(3): a three punches to four kicks, ended with summoning Burangi from his head via Cappello Brush *Running ■: a running punch *Air ■ or Air ▲: a dive punch *▲ or ● or ▲+●: Warning Ride |-|PuToTyra Combo= One of the two (three since there's two version of TaToBa) Combos to have a Rider Glides. PuToTyra Combo is accessed by pressing R2 when the super gauge is at 50% or 100%. After transforming, OOO performs Strain Doom, in which can be directed. This form may not affect to return into other main full combo form changes due to limitations on those forms, and can only revert back to TaToBa Combo. *Rider Cancel: Dodge *Rider Glide: Radial Slash with Medagabryu Moves *■-■-■-■-■-■-■: a two axe attacks to claw attack and three axe attacks ended with Tail Divider *Running ■: a shoulder tackle *Air ■: Gust (dive) **Can be followed with aerial specials when hit or before hits the ground *Air X: Air Dash **Hold and release **Air ▲: Gust (air radial dash) ***Unblockable *▲: Tail Divider **Press two more times for more hits *●: Gust (ground) *▲+●: Blasting Freeze }} Changes Battride War II= *All special move related to equipment function sequence, mostly on OOO Driver's Scanning Charge related equipment function sequence special move, excluding TaToBa Combo's *● (OOO Bash) can now be skipped during ■-String combo cancelling *TaJaDor Combo's moves have been improved, with the addition of new ground normals and specials, while the projectile normal and Rider Kick moves that were also used as ground moves are now aerial-only: **■-String: a series of fiery punches and kicks **Running ■: a running punch **Air ■: a series of aerial shots ***Spammable **Air ▲: Prominence Drop **▲ or ● or ▲+●: Prominence Shot *PuToTyra Combo new improvements on: **Air ▲: Gust (air radial dash) ***Unblockable *New Form Change: BuraKaWani Combo *Ultimate Form: Super TaToBa Combo |-|Battride War Genesis= *None so far, only adds Tag Partner voice only Strenghts/Pros and Weaknesses/Cons Strenghts/Pros *Great Overall Points *Any OOO Driver's Scanning Charge equipment function sequence special move has an Auto-Guard *Full Combos: **GataKiriBa and SaGohZo Combo has more multi-damages on certain ■-String Combos **LaToraTah Combo's speed is fast and it's Gush Cross has an Auto-Guard on it's steadiness before the attack **SaGohZo Combo's 1st ■-String attack is good for mid-range besides SaGohZo Impact **ShaUTa Combo's Air move, despite only one can link from Air ■ to Air ▲ **PuToTyra Combo is the only very well-round Full Combo to use. Until being followed by TaJaDor Combo, which is now having a proper moveset, since BW2 *Super TaToBa Combo is the only non-Full Combo form which is very well-round to use Weaknesses/Cons *Originally, any OOO Driver's Scanning Charge equipment function sequence special move cancels from ■ combos losts frame traps and lets let enemies (such as bosses) quickly recovered from juggling (back in BW1) **Only TaToBa Combo's ● (OOO Bash) that still have this weakness *TaToBa Combo: **■ (Rider Kick) can only link to Air ▲ (Tora Claw Slash) after hit **▲ (Tora Claw Barrage) does not suits for juggling *Full Combos: **Not counting PutoTyRa Combo: ***Limited form time for 20 (Starting Level) > 40 (Level 17) > 60 (Level - 31) seconds ***Only have 1 special move and 1 air move ****For Air moves, sometimes does not count ShaUTa Combo, later since BW2 is now fully does not count TaJaDor Combo ***Has no Rider Glide ***There isn't any Armored Run on SaGohZo Combo ***Prior BW2 changes, TaJaDor Combo was originally the weakest/overpowered form ****Still, the Air ■ (a series of aerial shots) still cannot knocks the bosses ***BuraKaWani Combo's ■-String combo is albeit slower than SaGohZo Combo's **PutoTyRa Combo's Air ▲ (Gust (air radial dash)) is vulnerable during a fall after the attack Gallery ' Ss01oo.jpg|TaToBa Combo about to transform to ShaUTa Combo Ss02oo.jpg|GataKiriBa Combo Ss03oo.jpg|ShaUTa Combo Ss04oo.jpg|PuToTyra Combo Ss05oo.jpg|LaToraTah Combo Ss06oo.jpg|TaJaDor Combo Chr_ss_1ooo.jpg|Super TaToBa Combo Chr_ss_2ooo.jpg|TaToBa Combo vs. Gara Dragon Ss21_1_1.jpg Ss21_1_2.jpg|BuraKaWani Combo Ss21_1_3.jpg Ss21_1_4.jpg ' Vehicle/Transportation Both OOO and Birth's bike are a Ride Vendor. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Category:Playable Characters in Battride War II Category:Playable Characters in Battride War Genesis Category:Playable Characters (OOO)